Between
by ll Cele ll
Summary: “We both know that we’ll have to go our separate ways one day” he continued gently “...but for now, let’s just enjoy being together, being the same whilst we still can...kay?” HikaruxKaoru songfic to the song Between By Vienna Teng


Okay...so this is my first HikaruxKaoru fanfic, to the song Between by Vienna Teng. It's such a good song, and I think that it fits the twins relationship quite well. Sooo yeah, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the song used in this fanfiction.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eeee! I love you!"

"Soooo cute!"

_We are not together here  
Though we lie entwined_

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.  
Birthday; June 9th, Gemini.  
The 'little Devil' type.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, so similar, yet so different.  
The twins serve in Ouran Academy's famous Host Club, pleasing their customers with their all too popular 'twincest' act.  
Today seemed to be no different. However, one of the twins had his thoughts elsewhere, barely paying any attention to the screaming fan girls surrounding him and his Brother.  
To Kaoru, this 'act' was the closest which he was ever going to be to getting together with his Brother. Many times now had they laid entwined with each other in the third music room, but each time, Kaoru was horribly reminded that this was all just put on, to please the guests which may visit them each day.

_To make room for the other presence  
We both draw back in our minds_

Aside from the guests, there was also one other person who depleted all chances of him and Hikaru ever being together.  
Haruhi.  
Haruhi, the new cross-dressing member of the host club had taken his Brother's heart.  
Even though Kaoru knew that she had feelings for their boss, Tamaki, he also knew all too well that that didn't mean that Hikaru would give up on her...  
Ever since Haruhi become part of the Host Club, Kaoru had to hold back what he really wanted to tell his Brother, what he _was_ going to tell him before he fell in Love with _her_.  
Hikaru was struggling too, however. He had to choose between his own Identical Brother, and the Girl which he loved, trying his upmost hardest not to say anything, which might upset one of the two.

_I have a prophecy  
Threatening to spill into words_

As much as Kaoru wanted to deny it, he knew that one day Hikaru would confess his feelings for Haruhi. He was determined not to lose 'the race' for her after all.  
And if he did, and Haruhi actually felt that way about him, and _not_ Tamaki, what would he do...?  
He would be alone again.  
Kaoru wasn't really the one to tell people his problems, but this one...this one was so close to spilling out, that he was scared. Scared that everyone would find out, and shun him from their lives.

_This growing Uncertainty  
Of Over_

He was uncertain. Not sure what to do. Well, he knew what he should do, what the right thing was, just not sure of whether he could do that or not...

_There once was a time I was sure of the bond  
When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough_

Kaoru sighed, if only they could go back to the time when him and Hikaru were both just kids again, back to the time in which he was sure of the bond which he shared with his brother. The time when he became reassured just by thinking about his him, holding his hand, talking to him...

_We are the same but our lives move along  
And the third one between replaces what once was love_

But times have moved on since then, and as much as Kaoru hates to admit it, he knows that him and his Brother are separate beings, who have to move their lives on in their own separate ways, despite being the identical twins which they are.

_Freedom is being alone  
I fear liberation_

What happens when Hikaru decides he wants to move on with his life? What happens if he wants to move on with Haruhi? He would be left all alone, and that is was Kaoru fears the most.

_But something more alive than silence  
Swallows conversation_

Right now, Kaoru just wanted to be away from all of the fan girls surrounding him and Hikaru, to just be alone with his brother for just once, without having anyone interrupt them. He sometimes wished that they could go back to being how they were, Outcast from society, just the two of them...  
Right now, all of the screaming was worse than the awkward silence which may follow if Kaoru blurted out what he wanted to say. So, he tries as hard as he possible can to keep his mouth shut, to not say anything, to start an awkward conversation.

_No pleasing drama and subtle adverted eyes  
The swelling fermata, as the chord dies_

Kaoru realised that he had been staring at his Brother the whole time which he had been thinking, and quickly adverted his eyes.  
"Kaoru...what's wrong?" Hikaru finally asked him, a worried look plastered upon his identical face.  
"It's nothing...really." Kaoru put on his best fake smile, trying to convince his brother that he was okay, even though he kind of hoped that Hikaru wouldn't believe him, and worry and comfort him again...

_There once was a time I was sure of the bond  
When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough_

His wishes weren't heard though, as Hikaru just brushed his answer of, looking around to continue talking to Haruhi.  
Kaoru felt like he could just burst into tears. He couldn't believe how much Hikaru had changed...normally, Hikaru wouldn't take no for an answer, and would hold Kaoru's hand and practically read his thoughts to find out what was wrong with him, he would have done whatever it took to squeeze the answer out of him...

_We are the same but our lives move along  
And the third one between replaces what once was love_

As much as Kaoru hated to admit it, Haruhi had come between the two Brothers, and replaced Hikaru's love for him with her own.

_There's no denying we feel the third one, we do  
I'm tired of fighting, and so are you..._

Kaoru couldn't deny Haruhi's presence, it was too over powering...He was tired of fighting it now, perhaps he should just let Haruhi win, to take over his role...

There once was a time I was sure of the bond,  
When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough

No, he couldn't do that, Kaoru had always been Hikaru's Younger Brother, and he always will be...nothing, not even Haruhi could replace the bond which they both share.

We are the same,  
But our lives move alone

"Kaoru..."  
Kaoru snapped out of his train of thoughts to find Hikaru standing right next to him.  
"Hm...?" He asked simply, imitating his Brother's attitude from earlier. They were still so immature.  
Hikaru noted his mood from earlier, and slipped his hand into Kaoru's own.  
"I know what this is about...and I just want you not to worry." Kaoru looked up, startled at how Hikaru could just know these things.  
"We both know that we'll have to go our separate ways one day" he continued gently "...but for now, let's just enjoy being together, being the same whilst we still can...kay?" He finished in a soothing voice, which, for the first time that day, made Kaoru smile.  
"Yes...lets" he said, his face brightening up, which caused in turn, his Brothers too as well.

And the third one between replaces what once was love...

One day, maybe one day, the Hitachiin Brother's love will be replaced by someone else...but today...today is not that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...whatcha think? The ending may seem a little short and messy, and I'm sorry for that. I left this story for a while, and came back to it with a different ending idea...actually, the idea of the story changed about 3 times, so it's probably all kinda lacking sense. ^^;

Please don't be mean about it though...it gets people nowhere. Constructive Criticism is always a good thing though.


End file.
